


No answer

by MrsT (mnilsson74)



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnilsson74/pseuds/MrsT
Summary: You woke up with your heart pounding and feeling the panic coursing through your body, sitting up with tears streaming down your face you hugged your legs and sobbed. Why another nightmare, you didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve this. But you had promised to call him whenever you had one. So, with trembling fingers you picked up your phone and pressed the call button. When the signals kept sounding without him answering the panic started to increase and you tried again, not leaving a message on his voicemail. Still no answer and you gasped for air between the now violent sobs.
Relationships: Tico Torres/Reader





	No answer

You woke up with your heart pounding and feeling the panic coursing through your body, sitting up with tears streaming down your face you hugged your legs and sobbed. Why another nightmare, you didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve this. But you had promised to call him whenever you had one. So, with trembling fingers you picked up your phone and pressed the call button. When the signals kept sounding without him answering the panic started to increase and you tried again, not leaving a message on his voicemail. Still no answer and you gasped for air between the now violent sobs. This was the first time he didn’t answer and you had begun to rely on him answering and calming you down. With a trembling deep breath, you tried to think about what to do. They were just a couple of hours to the east so he could be at a party since it was not that late actually but he always answered anyway. You tried again, still no answer. God, you thought, what had he told you to do if this ever happened. Holding on to your phone and calling yet another time with no answer you realized you needed to figure out what to do or you would spiral down into full panic and that was horrible so with an effort that took almost all your strength you started to recollect earlier calls. WHAT had he said? To call him repeatedly, that you had tried without luck. Try to calm yourself down since you deep down know that this is not real, but that were not going to happen this time, if ever. To call someone else? Yes! That’s it but who had he said? Jon! OK, but could you? Even if it’s not that late it is late so he could be asleep and he was Jon so could you? Oh god, at this moment you realised that you had no choice, Tico were not answering and the panic didn’t seem to lessen. You scrolled through the phone and found the number and tried to take a deep breath before you pressed the call button.  


\- Yes, Jon answered with a husky voice.  
\- Hi, you said quietly.  
\- A?  
\- Yes, sorry if I waked you up but Tico doesn’t answer and I had a...., her voice broke with sobs.  
\- A nightmare? he asked and cleared his throat.  
\- Yes, she sobbed violently, sorry for this.  
\- Don’t be sorry. Can you tell me what you need me to do?  
\- Talk, just talk to me.  
\- OK, I can do that. I’ve been told I have a good voice.  


She heard noises in the background and realised that he wasn’t alone. Oh god, maybe he hadn’t been asleep.  


\- Only if you’re not..., you said weakly, if you’re... eh...busy... I can try Tico again.  
\- Even if I were... busy this is more important. Is it OK that I tell Dorothea that it is you and why you’re calling?  
\- Yes, she sobbed, and tell her too that I’m sorry.  
\- Stop saying that you’re sorry. You have done the right thing. Haven’t Tico told you to call me if he doesn’t answer?  
\- Yes, but...  
\- No sorrys and no buts! And give me one second.  
\- OK.  


You heard him explain to Dorothea why he was on the phone and when he came back on the call with you, he just stated that he was putting you on speaker because his wife also wanted to help.  


\- Hi sweetheart, Dorothea said with a soft voice.  
\- Hi, you replied between two sobs. Tico doesn’t answer so I didn’t know what to do but he has told me that I could call Jon if I need, you added quickly.  
\- You did the right thing. We’re all here for you.  
\- Thanks.  
\- Jon, we have to tell her.  
\- It’s supposed to be a surprise.  
\- Yes, but he will kill you if you don’t tell her why she’s in almost full panic mode talking to us and not him.  
\- OK, I guess you’re right.  
\- You know I’m right.  
\- Sweetheart, Jon said softly, are you still there.  
\- Yes.  
\- Sorry for that.  
\- It’s OK, you talking being normal actually helps a lot. That’s what Tico usually do...  


At the thought of him not being on the call with you, you once again felt the panic rise and not subside and whined with desperation,  


\- Hey, listen to me, Jon said sternly.  
\- OK, you said quietly.  
\- There is only one reason for him not talking to you right now. Do you want to know that reason?  
\- I don’t know, you sobbed imagining the worst.  
\- Oh, you do. I promise.  
\- OK...  
\- He’s on our plane on his way to surprise you. We’re only 1 ½ hour plane ride away and no concerts tomorrow so after tonight’s concert we sent Tico off to the airport and the waiting plane and now he should soon be descending in LAX and on his way to your hotel.  
\- But you had some other things tomorrow? He told me.  
\- Yeah, but the world can survive without Tico’s participation in a couple of events.  
\- Oh, was all you could say your brain too busy processing the nightmare and panic so this new information left you stunned.  
\- Actually, he chuckled, with his mood lately the world is probably better off him not being there.  
\- Mood? you asked confused. You did talk to Tico everyday and you hadn’t heard any kind of foul mood in his voice lately.  
\- Oh, yes! If anyone of us even looked at him in a funny way, or so perceived by him, he’d bite our heads off.  
\- Yes, Dorothea filled in, not even the non-band members has been safe and that is not like the Tico we know.  
\- But I haven’t...  
\- Of course not, all his positive energy, and that is a lot, is directly aimed at you and rightly so, Jon stated.  
\- Oh, I’m... sorry?  
\- Don’t be, Dorothea laughed softly, we can take it, but since we were not sure about him being able to, we shipped him off to you so the two of you can recharge some of that positive energy.  


You fell totally quiet for a moment when it dawned on you that your life DID have an impact on his, and not only his, even though he always said that it was OK. This was not the kind of result you wanted from what you currently were doing with your life.  


\- Could you honestly tell me what he thinks about what I’m doing? I need to do it for myself and other women but if I need to change something for him I will. I cannot hurt him, so please tell me, you asked with obvious worry in your voice.  
\- Oh god, I have never seen him admire a person more than he admires you and you know that I’ve known him a long time. It is not what you are doing or how you are doing it that breaks his heart, it is why you are doing it, what you had to go through to make it necessary for you to do it, and what you are still going through, like the nightmares, because of it.  
\- But what can I do? I don’t want him to feel bad.  
\- That you have to ask him. He will tell you honestly if you ask him. I’ve never known him to lie when asked a straight question from someone he cares about, I’m not sure that he’s able to actually.  
\- OK.  
\- So, how are you feeling now?  


You thought for a couple of seconds, realising that the panic was gone for now but lurking just under the surface but knowing that he was on his way made it manageable.  


\- Better but still a bit... I don’t know... a bit on edge I would say.  
\- OK, don’t worry we’ll stay on the call with you till he arrives.  
\- You don’t have to. I can manage now.  
\- Oh yes, we do, they said with one voice.  
\- And you don’t have to manage anything on your own. You’re a part of this strange family now.  
\- Oh, thanks but I think I was... eh... interrupting you, so to speak...?  
\- Hey, Jon laughed, we have 4 children. You don’t think we’ve been interrupted before?  
\- Oh god, you groaned. I really did interrupt.  
\- Jon, stop teasing her, Dorothea scolded him. You were not interrupting us, we were in bed yes, but flipping through magazines or scrolling on your phone is not exactly sexy times...  
\- And there goes my reputation as a sexy rockstar, he muttered.  
\- Oh, you know my 16-year-old inner fangirl always will think so, you laughed in reply being a bit surprised that you actually laughed this close to a nightmare.  
\- Thank god for her!  
\- Can I ask a question? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.  
\- Sure.  
\- How do you get through it? The touring and being apart I mean. How do you survive not being together all the time?  
\- Sometimes you almost don’t, Dorothea answers with a sad voice. But if there is only one rule for this kind of life it is to be honest. When you almost don’t survive you have to tell the other one. There are no exceptions from that rule. Ever!  
\- It is quite an unfair life. My life is ruling a lot of hers. When she reaches out and needs me it’s not like I can just up my things and go home for a while. A lot of sacrifices I would say but keeping track of those sacrifices and pay back when you can try to get your lives to be a bit less unfair.  
\- Always remember to check in on each other everyday if only for one minute.  
\- Send small texts whenever you see something that you want to share. That means a lot to get those during the day or wake up to them when you’re on the opposite sides of the world.  
\- Try to have your own life.  
\- And besides honesty the most important rule is not to believe everything you read in the tabloids.  


They continued sharing tips about how to survive this kind of life. At one point you realised that they were not talking to you so much anymore but to each other. You commented here and there and asked questions just to remind them that you still were on the call.  


After an hour you were interrupted by a knock on the door and you let out a squeal of excitement.  


\- He’s here! I have to go!  
\- No, wait, Jon said. I need to talk to him.  
\- OK. she said rushing to the door and peeked out through the peephole before opening it.  


He stood outside with a smile on his face that got even wider when he saw you standing there with your hair on end wearing just a black lace teddy. You took his hand and dragged him into the room, closing the door and throwing yourself into his arms kissing him all in less than 10 seconds. He kissed you back and hugged you tightly.  


\- I’m so happy you’re here, you said between kisses.  
\- I’m happy to be here.  


You suddenly heard a muffled voice from the phone and remembered that Jon and Dorothea were still there.  


\- Oh, you said and handed the phone to Tico, Jon wants to talk to you.  
\- OK, he said frowning.  


You took a step back and nervously bit your lip looking at him when Jon were taking to him. Probably explaining why they were on the phone and why you weren’t so surprised to see hem outside the door.  


He listened to Jon and looked at you with worry in his eyes but maybe you could also see a hint of something else. He ended the call and took a step closer to you and dragged you into his arms.  


\- I’m so sorry, he mumbled into your hair that due to the late time and nightmare were defying all scientific laws of logic.  
\- For what? you asked sniffing in his scent.  
\- For not answering.  
\- Oh, you had a good reason. I do admit that it was scary in the beginning but then I remembered what you’d told me to do.  
\- I’m glad.  
\- And I learned a lot for the future.  
\- Good, I’m so happy to have you in my arms.  
\- I’m happy to be here. Want to go to bed and cuddle?  
\- Oh yes!  


You jumped into bed and waited while he was getting undressed and joined you under the covers. With a happy sigh you crept close to him and hugged him. He laid on his back so you could lay on his arm and just enjoy the closeness but there was some irritation under your skin that needed to get out before you could relax totally.  


\- So, they told me you’ve been moody lately. Why haven’t you told me?  
\- Didn’t want to upset you.  
\- Do this sharing of feelings only go one way? I have to share with you when I’m not feeling OK but you don’t have to share with me? That doesn’t seem fair, to either of us.  
\- No, you are right and so are Jon and Dorothea. We need to be honest. I know what you have been but I obviously haven’t so I need to change.  
\- Yes, you do.  
\- So, tell me. Why are you here? I know why THEY needed you to go but why did YOU come here`  
\- Because I love you so much that my heart breaks when I read about you in the news without being able to be close to you and comfort you.  


You sat up and stared down at him.  


\- What? You love me? You’re not only in love?  
\- No, I love you!  
\- Oh god, really?  
\- Really, he chuckled  
\- How is that possible?  
\- I don’t think anything else is possible.  
\- I l...  
\- Don’t say it!  
\- But...  
\- No, don’t say it just because I said it.  
\- I’m not saying it because of that or actually I do but only because I’ve been insecure to say it first. What if you didn’t love me. That would’ve broken my heart. So, honestly, I love you!  


With that said you leaned forward and kissed him softly.  


\- We only need to get through the next three weeks then I will scream that I love Tico Torres over the roof tops and then go on tour with you. How does that sound?  
\- Like our lives will be crazy, good, but crazy.  
\- Withdraw now or be in it for a long time.  
\- Hopefully forever, he answered and kissed you again.  
\- Forever, you said thoughtfully.  
\- So, tell me, how are you feeling now? From what Jon said the nightmare sounded quite bad.  
\- Actually, the nightmare was bad but not that bad. When I called him, I was more or less in full panic mode but that was mostly because I couldn’t reach you.  
\- Sorry.  
\- Oh, for the future it would be good to know if you won’t be able to answer during nights but I get it. You cannot tell me every time you’re not available.  
\- I’m still sorry. I hoped for a nightmare free night since you’ve had some of those lately.  
\- That’s my hope every night.  
\- But again, how are you feeling now?  
\- I’m OK, tired as always after the nightmares but feeling very safe.  
\- Go to sleep, I’m here now.  
\- Ok, you said and crept closer.  


Soon you fell asleep and he held you close and just had his nose in your unruly hair inhaling your smell slowly feeling his nerves calming down.


End file.
